Tales
by Xalogel
Summary: A story of the three kingdoms, and in the midst of battle, a dark spirit rises, and they must join forces of watch their world perish...
1. Looping A Rope

**__**

Tales

Hello everyone! Missed me? It is I, Soujiro the Author! MWAHAHAHAHA! I do not really know what I am writing, but it involves Sima Yi/Zhang He that type of stuff. I just hope you will R&R after reading it….(I'm not good at serious fics) But anyway, please do try to enjoy this first chapter, thank you!!!

****

DISCLAIMER: I'll do it once but I'll never do it twice!!!! Dynasty warriors characters DO NOT belong to me at all! Ok? Happy!?

Chapter 1: Looping A Rope

[Zhang He P.O.V] 

The sky is blue, the clouds white. What a wonderful day to be out. But Sima Yi just sits in his boring old room all day, studying various parchments. I sigh and throw myself onto the table, folding my arms and resting my chin on them. I watch Sima Yi closely. He looks up from his work, noticing my stare.

"What is it Zhang He?"

"Oh nothing, my Lord."

"Then stop staring at me. I can't concentrate when you're staring."

"Oh alright." I get up from my position and stretch, yawning. "It is such a beautiful day…" I say softly. Sima Yi eyes me suspiciously. "What are you trying to play at, Zhang He?"

I look at him innocently. "We should go out and have a little stroll…" 

"No." 

"Please?"

"NO."

"You NEVER go out!"

"Zhang He, I said NO! Go out by yourself if you want to! Stop pestering me!"

"FINE." I say bitterly. "I'll just have to go with Xu Huang." "What?" Sima Yi perks his head up, surprised probably because I've never gone strolling with anyone else but him before. "Or maybe Zhang Liao or Xia Hou Dun or Cao Pi." I add to my statement, wanting Sima Yi to feel more miserable. 

Yes, miserable for always staying in this stuffy room of his than with ME.

Miserable for caring more for his work than for ME.

I see him open his mouth to say something, but I stalk out of his room, not wanting to hear anything he has to say. Jumping down from the porch, I land on somebody below me……

"Oh my…I'm sorry Lord Cao Pi. I did not see you down there." I say as sweetly as possible, to avoid scolding. He straightens up, rubbing his head. "I thought father told you NOT to jump down from the porch anymore? For heaven's sake, use the stairs!!" I bow, placing my hands behind my back, crossing my fingers,"I am truly sorry my lord. I will not do it ever again."

He looks at me and shakes his head, then rushes back into the palace. Now he was in a hurry……

"ZHANG HE!!!!" I turn at the sound of my name, only to be knocked down by a certain someone wearing a white turban. "Xu Huang!?" He blushes and gets up, apologizing with haste. 

"What is it? Why are you in such a hurry?" I ask, curious on why he AND Cao Pi are running about the palace. "Lord Cao Cao's new general has gone missing, and we were ordered to look for him. Have you seen the new general?" I shake my head. "No, I have not heard of any new general in our ranks…"

Xu Huang just sighs hopelessly and bows to me. "I thank you for your help. I am sorry if any trouble has been caused." With that, and another bow, he leaves, in a hurry similar to Cao Pi. I sigh and walk into the orchard. There, I see someone very tall standing under a tree……

On a closer look, I find it is not a very tall person, but someone standing upon a chair, looping a loop onto a rope tied onto a tree branch. The all-so-famous suicidal loop…

Then it hits me on what the person is going to do---------

Hang himself.

"Stop!!!" I shout as I rush towards him, stopping one meter away. I examine him closely. A man of petite size, his long black hair is being tied into a into a bun wrapped in a white cloth, side bangs framing the sides of his face. His face is pale, almost white, sharp features, pink lips…He looks even more like a woman than me! This I have to admit… 

He wears a silk robe lined with gold, blue and white.

"Yes?" I look up at him, realizing he is calling me. "Um…What are you doing I'm there?" I ask, not knowing what to say to him. He doesn't answer, just looks at the rope. Then he shows it to me. "I'm looping a rope." He answers matter-of-factly. "Yes, I can see that…Um…do you mind coming down?" He ignores me, tightening the rope, as if he hasn't heard a thing.

Then I watch in horror as he raises his hands, ready to slip the loop over his head. In a state of panic, I do only what I can do, I kick the chair from underneath him before he can put the rope around his neck.

He gives a yelp of surprise but I catch him before he can land on the hard ground. "Are you alright?" I ask. He looks away, eyes closed, brows furrowed slightly. Just then, I hear footsteps and a familiar voice…

"Zhang He!? Oh great! You've found Lord Yue!" Zhang Liao comes running towards me, armor and all. I look at the man I am holding in disbelief. 

"YOU are Lord Cao Cao's new general?"

He turns his piercing, violet eyes towards me, narrowing them slightly.

"Yes. I am he." 

*************************To Be Continued ************************** 

"The man who loops the loop upon himself

Is the man who wishes to free himself from the chaos of the world"

*****

Well, that was it. Pretty short for a single chapter, isn't it? But it WAS the first chapter, what did you expect!? Please REVIEW!!! Though I doubt anyone will actually read my fic. Hardly anyone does……OH WELL! I guess it's bye for now! *Bows* Sayonara! Nyo~~~~ 


	2. The Priest Of Wei

**__**

Tales

Soujiro: Hello every one! Please hail ME, ruler of all Dynasty Warriors! MWAHAHAHA! *Sima Yi taps shoulder* WHAT!?

Sima Yi: We belong rightfully to KOEI. You said so yourself in last chapter's disclaimers.

Soujiro: DANG.

Zhang He: Oh well. Shall we start off with a beautiful disclaimer?

Soujiro: Disclaimers are NOT beautiful.

Zhang He: I know, but I was made to think everything is beautiful.

Soujiro: Whatever…

****

DISCLAIMERS: The usual…Dynasty Warriors belong to KOEI, not me…*groans*

__

Chapter 2:The Priest of Wei

[Cao Cao P.O.V] 

I grin at the petty, woman-ish man sitting tied to a chair in front of me. "So, trying to escape again? Yue." I say as I lean forward, inches away from his face. He attempts to bite my nose off, and I straighten up, laughing. 

"IF YOU DON'T UNTIE ME THIS INSTANCE------" 

"You will what? Bite my nose off?" I pause to laugh again, seeing him blush. "Your father----"

"God father." He corrects.

I continue,"Your god father sold you to me, to Wei. Why don't you just accept the fact that they, your foster family, does not want you anymore? You belong to Wei now."

He just pouts at me, trying to get loose of the ropes. "I will never belong to ANYONE, not even YOU…." I hear him say through gritted teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, how stubborn can you get? I shall just wait until you swear your loyalty to Wei. Even if you rot in that room…I will NEVER let you out…" I give him one last grin, then leave him to scream and shout in the heavily guarded room… 

[Zhang He P.O.V]

I approach the room where they keep the 'new general', wincing as a scream reaches my ears. I see Xu Huang at the entrance, stuffing cotton into his ears. I approach him.

"Ah, what a waste of cotton, Xu Huang my old friend." I say in greeting, and he only shrugs.

"That new…um, yet-to-be general has been screaming for hours…I may get deaf…" Xu Huang eyes me, then asks, "What are YOU doing here?" I flash a grin at him, whistling innocently. "Maybe I can make him quiet…"

Xu Huang immediately lifts his weapon to stop me from entering the tent. "I'm sorry, but Lord Cao Cao has ordered me to guard this room against everyone except him…"

"Oh well," I turn, shaking my head, "Good luck with the screaming banshee…"

"Umm, wait!!" I turn to Xu Huang, grinning as he sets his battle axe aside…

********

He stops screaming as I step in, but tries to bite my hand off viciously when ever I try to touch him. "Now then Lord Yue, how will you get along with the others if you always try to bite them, hmm?" He sticks a pink tongue out at me. "I do not belong to Wei so I do not NEED to get along with the others."

I sigh, taking a seat in front of him. "Do you hate Lord Cao Cao so? It WAS your family who sold you to Wei…" He turns away, pouting. "I do not belong to them, they have no right to sell me to ANYONE."

"I see. But even so, can't you see Wei needs a capable person like you among our ranks?"

"I am just a priest, nothing more. Of what use can I be to Wei?"

"Lord Cao Cao is a clever man, he knows who is worthy enough to join our ranks…" I pause to see his reaction. No change. "He is a good man…" "NONSENSE!" He retorts.

"If he isn't, he wouldn't have bought you in the first place." Yue frowns, suddenly at a lost for words. He bites his lower lip in deep thought. " I do hope you will consider...Lord Yue." Bowing, I leave him in his own thoughts.

********

[Sima Yi P.O.V]

I hear footsteps, turning to see Zhang He. He bows low in greeting, then leans against the railings beside me. He doesn't seem angry with me anymore…His mood does change fast…"Yi-chan…"

"What?"

"About that new comer; Lord Yue…" He pauses,"Why do you think Lord Cao Cao wants a priest?" "That I do not know, Junyi. He is a man of many surprises…" 

A pause of silence.

Zhang He takes my hand, tugging playfully at it. "C'mon, Yi-chan, let's go for a little night stroll…" Afraid of making him angry again, I agree and let him pull me along, at least it is not a stroll in the heat of the sun……

We stop at a flower patch, where the little fireflies dwell. Zhang He catches one in his hand. "I don't know, Yi-chan…maybe Lord Cao Cao has an eye for the priest…"

"How can that be, Zhang He? The priest is clearly a man." Zhang He shoots me an angry glance. "Are we not men too? That doesn't stop us!" Seeing I have made him angry again, I try to say something to make up for it. "We are different…Cao Cao is the ruler of Wei, he cannot possibly fall in love with an ugly old priest…"

"For your information, the priest is actually quite pretty." Zhang He says, opening his hand to let the firefly go. "Tomorrow, we shall see whether the priest will join us or not."

******** 

[Yue P.O.V]

The ruler of Wei stalks into the room again, and I know what is coming.

"Well then, Yue. Have you decided?" He asks. 

"Before I give you my answer, will you let me ask a question?" He nods, looking amused. "Why do you want a priest, especially one like me among your ranks?" He grins, as if he was expecting that to come. Leaning down, he tells me something, whispering into my ear. It is then, I understand. 

"I see. I will join and swear loyalty to you, Lord Cao Cao."

He grins triumphantly, and unties me. I rub my sore arms as he leads me outside. There, standing upon the porch, I look down at the many soldiers and generals he holds power over. Cao Cao speaks, his voice ringing loud and strong.

"Today, Lord Yue will join us in the war for power. He will join us as the priest of Wei!"

An out cry of noise. The soldiers cheer. Though I, however, have nothing to be happy about……

*************************To Be Continued *************************

"A Priest Can Decide Who Will Obtain Power

But Cannot Decide His Fate,

As Only The Gods Can."

*****

Well, that's it for now. I didn't really plan for this chapter…And most of it is a mystery…What did Cao Cao say to Yue? That I will NEVER tell you!! MWAHAHAHA!!! *laughs evilly* And I mean it!!! R&R and maybe I'll tell you…Or NOT! 


	3. Strange Happenings

                             **_Tales_**

Soujiro: Well, well, well, I see my fans are awaiting my new chapter…

Zhou Yu: Please note that you have only received a few reviews, Author Soujiro.

Soujiro: *Ahem* A few is considered a lot…

Zhang He: 'A few' are beautiful words…

Zhou Yu: I see…

Zhang He: Shall we begin then?

Soujiro: What ever suites you fine…

(P.s : I know nothing of the past of the characters, don't be surprised if you find Dian Wei started off as Wei's first sumo-wrestler or something. -_- And if you come across a character called 'Zhuge Hua' just pretend he's Zhuge Liang's son or something...)  

   **__**

**DISCLAIMER: *sighs* Dynasty Warriors belongs to me not...**

**_Chapter 3: Strange Happenings…_**

[Sima Yi P.O.V]

"I don't see why I have to be dragged down here---" Zhang He pours some tea, "Sit at this round stone table---" Xu Huang and Dian Wei take a seat, "Drinking tea---" Zhang Liao, Xiahou Dun and Cao Pi  all settle down, "On a ridiculously hot SUNNY day, Zhang He…" He just smiles at me and pours some more tea. "Don't be mean, Yi-chan…We must find a way to welcome our new friend…" Setting the tea pot down, Zhang He goes behind the Sakura tree. A soft, shy voice can be heard:

"Must I go?"

"Come on, they're REALLY friendly…" Obviously Zhang He's voice… 

"Truly, I really doubt that."

"Oh, just come anyway…You DID come all the way here to get introduced…"

A pause of silence. Then a shuffling of feet. Zhang He emerges from behind the tree, looking rather triumphant as he drags the young priest out. He sits down beside me, leaving the frowning priest standing there all by himself. If I remember correctly, he goes by the name Yue. How queer…No surname…

Yue stands there still, shifting under the gaze of everyone sitting at the table. "Well, do take a seat." Zhang He says to him and he nods once.

Yue looks around the table, considering. Then, he decides to settle down in between Cao Pi and Xu Huang, who both smile in delight. Okay…So there are two gays who have taken liking to a certain young priest…

Zhang He sips some tea. "We're here today to introduce ourselves to Yue-chan, have we not?" Zhang He gets a glare from Yue after the 'Yue-chan' is mentioned, "Who shall begin?"

Silence again. Cao Pi appears to be flirting with Yue. Yue ignores him, taking a sip from his cup of tea. "Oooookay, let's have Dian Wei first then." Zhang He gestures to Dian Wei, who starts flexing his over sized muscles…

"I am Dian Wei, of course…" The bald man begins his speech…Dian Wei the imbecile…"I like arm wrestling…" A sport for people with puny seed-sized brains…

"AND…" Dian Wei's voice trails off as I bury my head hopelessly in my arms. Yes, it seems like it's going to be a rather looooooong day.

[Zhuge Hua P.O.V]

(Destination: Shu's Camping Site)

I yawn as I step into my tent, having just taken a rather tiring stroll outside. Setting myself down upon the ivory carved chair, I brush my hand across the contents on my table. My hand hovers above a suspiciously empty spot. Something is missing. But what is it? I rack my brains for the answer. Ah yes, I remember. Isn't it that scroll father handed to me…I freeze in mid-thought. The 'scroll'. 

The 'scroll' with particularly top-secret information in it. The 'scroll' which even I was not allowed to read. The 'scroll' which if fallen into the enemy's hands could lead to trouble for Shu.

Where IS THAT SCROLL????

There is a shifting of feet outside. I can hear two hushed voices arguing about something…

"You tell him…" Jiang Wei's voice. "No, YOU tell him." Zhao Yun's voice. "You're obviously older than ME. So YOU should tell him…" Jiang Wei's voice again. Just what are they up to?

Before Zhao Yun can retort with another "No, you tell him", I push the tent flap open to reveal my two fellow companions.

"Tell me _what_?" I ask, eying them closely. 

There is a bout of silence. Then, Jiang Wei nudges Zhao Yun in the arm with an elbow and he opens his mouth to speak. "Urm, you see Hua…" "I don't quite see yet, Zhao Yun." "Right, of course not…" I can see the faint red of a blush seeping up his cheeks.

"Well, we urm, went into your tent…" "For what reason, my friend?" I question him sharply, causing the warrior to jump. The younger of the two speaks up, "We uhh, were looking for you…but you weren't there…So we poked around your things…" Which is quite natural, I note to myself. "And we found a rather royal looking scroll…" "SO, YOU took the scroll!" I exclaim. "Where is it? You better not have read it Jiang Wei!"

"No, we didn't." Jiang Wei says softly. "We uhh, we…"

"You…?"

"We lost it."

The world comes crashing down before my eyes. "YOU WHAT!?" Both of them move back a few metres. "We didn't mean to!!" Zhao Yun says, trying to sound innocent. "We were just playing catch with it and I threw it a little high up a bit, okay, maybe too high up…And it fell into a bush and now we can't find it!"

"We're really, really sorry we lost one of your poems or something but we're still friends after all…right?" Jiang Wei smiles nervously at me. "No, NOT right. Do you know whose scroll that is? It belongs to…" Before I can finish my sentence…

"What's all this racket, Zhuge Hua?" That voice…that voice is…

Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei bow down in respect. I turn around, slowly, to see my father Zhuge Liang, fanning himself leisurely. "Good day, father…" I try to smile, but it is as if someone just put glue on my face.

Father nods in acknowledgement to the two behind me, then to me. "I've come to retrieve the scroll I turned into your possession, Hua." He says, still fanning himself with that fan which Jiang Wei claims is made out of the butt feathers of a goose. I turn a bit to see the reaction of the two trouble makers. They exchange glances and look to me, as if I would have some way to get them out of this.

I will myself not to point an accusing finger at Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei immediately. 

Taking a deep breath, I open my mouth to tell Father what happened to the scroll.

"Father…I'm afraid WE," I turn to look at the two you-know-whos, "have lost the scroll."

Father stops fanning himself. Probably, this day will be longer than I thought.

[Lu Xun P.O.V]

(Destination: Some place in no where)

"Gan Ning…Haven't we passed by here before?" I ask as I whip a branch out of the way; for the fifth time. "No, that can't be! I'm pretty sure we're going the right way…"Gan Ning stops moving and rubs his chin, pausing to think awhile. "I think." He adds, after a moment of silence.

"THAT'S IT!!" Lu Meng screams, chopping off some branches in his way. "I've had enough of wandering around the same place!" 

"I'm afraid I have to agree my fellow Gan Ning." Guo Jia says, smiley face and all. "Perhaps we could have been back in base right now if you hadn't thrown the map into the swamp? Which, if you would kindly let me remind you, we have passed by five times?"

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Gan Ning retorts, tearing at his hair. "Maybe we should turn right at this point instead of always going straight, Gan Ning." I suggest, wondering why I didn't suggest it earlier. "Right, whatever you say, Lu Xun…"

The four of us trudge through the dense foliage and find ourselves at a clearing which looks like some old ancient ruins. "Well now, at least we haven't come across here before." Guo Jia says happily, brushing a hand across some ancient carvings on a pillar.

Was it just me…?Or did I just see the carvings glow?

I walk across the clearing to where Gan Ning is standing, reading something off a tombstone. "Look, Lu Xun! Something we can understand!" I look at where he is pointing and find that indeed, the words are carved out in a language we all understand.

Gan Ning begins to read aloud: 

                                                  "The ruins are very, very old. They were created a long, long time ago, to stop the wars of humans, mindless killing and greed. But what lies within these tall pillars of stone has taken its own shape, its own mind…"

He pauses to ponder over some part which has worn away. I lean back onto the stone pillar behind me. There are three pillars in all, forming a triangular shape around us. Turning, I touch one of the carvings with a finger. Once again, the carvings glow softly. I wasn't imagining it then, was I?

Gan Ning continues reading, probably finding the part worn away impossible to read.

                                                   "To awaken this spirit, all it takes is…"

Lu Meng circles the third pillar, pressing a finger against a carving. "Look, doesn't this look like a dragon of some sort?"

Guo Jia walks over to look. "Why, yes it does, Lord Lu Meng…" He smiles and turns back to his pillar. "Look, mine has a tiger on it…"

I blink. Did the carvings on the pillar Lu Meng is standing under just glow? I step away from the pillar I'm leaning against, regarding the carvings warily. Gan Ning continues:

                                                       "All it takes is three brushes upon the carvings of the three pillars, after which, in awhile, the spirit shall awaken and…"

The carvings on all three pillars glow a bright white, blinding me for just a split second. I crack open my eyes a bit, the light still too bright. I can see the blurred shape of Gan Ning on my right, and to my left…

A long thing, coiling around a pillar…

"Lu Xun! Are you all right!" Gan Ning is standing up now, rushing over to my side. I look to my left again. That…that thing is gone. And then, after awhile, I realize the others are gone too. "Gan Ning! The others! They're gone!"

Gan Ning turns around, staring at the empty space before him. "They…they are…?" He asks, looking spooked out. "Lu Meng? Guo Jia?" No answers. They ARE gone.

"What does the writing say? You haven't finished reading them!" I kneel infront of the tombstone, reading the part where Gan Ning left off.

                                                         "the spirit shall awaken and…and take two members of your group as sacrifices!!! Now…now…" 

The rest of the words are gone, worn off as time went by. I stand up and turn slowly to face Gan Ning.

He looks at me, equally stunned. "Urm, Lu Xun? What now?"

[Jiang Wei P.O.V]

(Destination: Shu's camp, in the middle of Zhuge Liang reprimanding…)

"Do you three KNOW what is in that scroll?" Prime Minister asks, voice strict and commanding. Hua shakes his head, answering for us, "No, father."

Prime Minister sighs, the third time in a row. "Forget it. It looks like because of the carelessness of the three of you, we'll have to get going by tomorrow morn' before anyone finds the scroll."

"What IS in the scroll, father?" Hua asks boldly.

The Prime Minister fans himself, as if it would blow all his troubles away. "In that scroll it states that a week ago, when Lord Huang Zhong was supposed to return with his army of ten thousand soldiers, one of his personal body guards came instead. The bodyguard stated that under unusual circumstances, the TEN THOUSAND strong army and the commander Lord Huang Zhong…." He hesitates, then continues, "disappeared…"

"Disappeared?" Zhuge Hua asks, lifting his head to finally face Prime Minister. Zhao Yun does the same, disbelief written all over his face.

"I know it does sound unbelievable, but the scouts I sent to look for the army found nothing, and tell me, Hua, how can an army of ten thousand soldiers move away from that area within a space of one day?"

"But still…what is so precious about this information?" Zhao Yun asks, voice choked.

"This scroll was supposed to be sent to inform Lord Liu Bei of his…missing army and General. All of you were not informed so as not to arouse panic. And as to why this information mustn't fall into the hands of the enemy…"

"Is because this would tell the enemy, be it Wu or Wei, that we are now in a very vulnerable position, prone to attack, having just lost an army of ten thousand soldiers within a day." I finish the sentence for him, realizing how stupid Zhao Yun and I were to actually LOSE the scroll.

"Exactly."

Shu seems doomed already.

[Yue P.O.V]

(Destination: The round table)

I sigh as the others laugh at jokes and drink their tea. When can I leave this place? When shall I plan another escape? Not if that Sima Yi is always staring at me…I note as I notice him narrowing his eyes at me. 

I turn away, avoiding those intensifying eyes. Cao Pi flings an arm around my shoulders. "Game for mah jong, my sweet?" He asks, ignoring the jealous stare from Xu Huang. "Oh, of course, my Lord. Except, how are we going to play on this…exceptionally round table?" I ask politely, trying to erase all tints of sarcasm in my voice.

"No, no, that's alright my dear…Zhang Liao, go get the mah jong board…" He waves impatiently at the said general, not even sparing a glance at him. As Zhang Liao gets out of his seat, muttering to himself, I stare up into the sky and notice, for just the slightest moment, that the sky turned a weird purple.

I look around the table. It seems no one has noticed at all. Strange…

Strange indeed… 

*************************To Be Continued*************************

                           "Touch The Carvings On The Three Stone Pillars 

                                                           Once

                                           And Watch The Tale Unfold

                                                 Before Your Eyes…"

                                                          *****

Well then, there you have it, the third chappie. Sorry I haven't posted for like...What? Three months or something but I'm a real lazy chap, sorry to tell ya. Hope you guys liked the chapter anyway.

P.S: Urm, ya, you see that guy there called Guo Jia? Well yeah, I know                                he's supposed to be in Wei but just pretend he's in Wu...And Cao Pi, yeah, everyone must be think'n he's that old geezer in DW4 but he's supposed to be young, based on some Japanese fanart I found of him off the net. That's all, toodles!


End file.
